


Ясновидение

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Дар Ласточки снова проявился, но он нёс печальные вести для друзей ведьмака Геральта.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Ясновидение

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/9wtbFVb/image.jpg)


End file.
